ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Steven Universe (1996 TV series) episodes
hese are the episodes of Steven Universe, a 1996 animated series. Season 1 (1996 - 1997) #'Laser Light Cannon' - When a menacing "Red Eye" is about to hit Beach City, the only thing that can destroy it is a Laser Light Cannon that once belonged to Steven's mother, Rose Quartz. Steven and his father, Greg, search through Greg's storage for the cannon. - May 21, 1996 #'Cheeseburger Backpack' - The Crystal Gems take Steven on his first mission: to place a Moon Goddess statue on top of the ruined Lunar Sea Spire. Steven tries to prove he can be useful with the help of his new novelty Cheeseburger Backpack. - May 21, 1996 #'Gem Glow' - Steven is disappointed that his favorite ice-cream sandwich brand, Cookie Cat, gets taken off the market. He soon cheers up upon discovering that the Gems managed to get hold of some of the last remaining Cookie Cats, which he comes to believe may be the key to activating his gem. - May 26, 1996 #'Together Breakfast' - Steven's attempt to get the Gems to share his special breakfast sends him on a journey through their ancient Crystal Temple; but when the breakfast absorbs a dangerous artifact, it comes to life and must be defeated. - May 26, 1996 #'Frybo' - Steven brings a mascot costume to life with a magical gem shard in order to help his friend Peedee, but it backfires when the mascot goes rogue. - June 1, 1996 #'Cat Fingers' - Trying to master his shapeshifting abilities, Steven turns his fingers into cats, which get out of control. - June 1, 1996 #'Bubble Buddies' - Steven forms a magic bubble around himself and a girl named Connie to save her from a falling rock, but he has no idea how to make it disappear. - June 8, 1996 #'Serious Steven' - While navigating through an ancient Gem maze, Steven tries to prove to the Gems that he can take the mission seriously. - June 8, 1996 #'Tiger Millionaire' - Steven joins an underground wrestling league with Amethyst, who's tired of Garnet and Pearl bringing her down. - June 15, 1996 #'Lion One' - Steven befriends a magical lion he finds in the desert during a mission. - June 15, 1996 #'Arcade Mania' - Steven takes the Gems to the Funland Arcade, where Garnet becomes enchanted by a rhythm game. - June 22, 1996 #'Giant Woman' - Steven encourages Amethyst and Pearl to fuse together into a four-armed "giant woman" named Opal, but Amethyst and Pearl keep quarrelling. - June 22, 1996 #'So Many Birthday' - After learning that the Gems are thousands of years old, Steven throws a party to make up for all the birthdays they've missed, and he begins to worry about what it means to grow up himself. - June 29, 1996 #'Lars and the Cool Kids' - Steven and Lars hang out with the cool kids—Jenny Pizza, Buck Dewey, and Sour Cream—but their teenage shenanigans get them into magical trouble. - June 29, 1996 #'Onion Trade' - A toy trade between Steven and Onion escalates into epic proportions. - July 6, 1996 #'The Sword Fighter' - Pearl's attempt to teach Steven the art of sword-fighting using a holographic version of herself goes awry when she gets injured and has to retreat into her gem to heal. - July 6, 1996 #'Lion 2: The Movie' - Steven and Connie try to ride Lion to the movie theater, but Lion instead takes them to a mysterious Gem armory. - July 13, 1996 #'Beach Party' - After a battle damages the Fish Stew Pizza sign, the Gems are banned from the restaurant, but Steven throws a cookout on the beachside to mend the relationship between the Pizza family and the Gems. - July 13, 1996 #'Coach Steven' - Against Pearl's advice, Steven becomes determined to get stronger after watching Garnet and Amethyst fuse into the mighty (and destructive) Sugilite. - July 20, 1996 #'Joking Victim' - When Lars fakes an injury to take a sick day from work, Steven helps Sadie out at the Big Donut, and they pull a prank on Lars to get back at him. - July 20, 1996 #'Steven and the Stevens' - Steven needs a musical partner for an upcoming show, so he uses a time travel device to recruit himself as the perfect bandmate. - July 27, 1996 #'Monster Buddies' - Steven accidentally releases a captured Gem monster from her bubble and attempts to tame her wild form. - July 27, 1996 #'An Indirect Kiss' - Steven tells Connie about his mission with the Gems to heal Amethyst when she cracked her gem. - August 3, 1996 #'Mirror Gem' - Steven befriends a magical mirror that can mysteriously communicate with him, and ends up freeing its prisoner: Lapis Lazuli, another mysterious Gem, but the next morning, Lapis disappears after reigniting a past conflict with the three Crystal Gems and takes the ocean with her, leaving Beach City in a panic on the first day of summer. Steven, Connie, Greg, Lion and the Gems go on a mission to confront Lapis and set things right. - August 3, 1996 #'Garnet's Universe' - When Garnet returns from a mission, Steven imagines a story about what she did all day. - August 3, 1996 #'Say Uncle 2' - In this non-canon crossover episode, Uncle Grandpa arrives to aid Steven in unlocking the power of his gem. - September 27, 1996 (with M&M's The Movie). Season 2 (1997 - 1998) #'Keep Beach City Weird' - Steven is taken in by Ronaldo's conspiracy theories about the paranormal occurrences in Beach City. - September 20, 1997 #'Island Adventure' - Steven tries to mend Lars and Sadie's friendship by taking them on vacation to the mysterious Mask Island; but they become stranded there for several days. - September 20, 1997 #'Secret Team' - When they accidentally pop a bubble containing gem shards, Steven forms a secret team with Amethyst and Pearl to retrieve the shards before Garnet finds out. After doing so, Steven wants to keep the secret team going. - September 27, 1997 #'Fusion Cuisine' - Steven asks the Gems to fuse together into Alexandrite and pretend to be his mother at a dinner with Connie's family. - September 27, 1997 #'Lion 3: On Video' - Lion keeps lying on Steven's face while he's sleeping, leading Steven to discover a pocket dimension in Lion's mane. - October 11, 1997 #'Alone Together' - While practicing how to fuse with the Gems, Steven accidentally fuses with Connie, forming an unprecedented Gem/human fusion named Stevonnie. - October 11, 1997 #'Warp Tour' - Steven becomes uneasy after seeing an unknown object traversing a warp stream, despite the Gems' attempts to disprove his claims. They learn that the source of the mysterious objects is Peridot, a Gem from the Gem Homeworld checking up on Earth. - October 18, 1997 #'The Test' - Steven finds out that the Lunar Sea Spire mission from the third episode was meant to be a test of his ability to join the Gems on missions, so he demands a new test. - October 18, 1997 #'Horror Club' - Steven goes to the lighthouse to watch scary movies with Ronaldo, Lars, and Sadie. - October 25, 1997 #'Winter Forecast' - Steven has to take Connie back to her home before a blizzard hits Beach City, and Garnet shows him some future outcomes of this before they leave. - December 24, 1997 #'Maximum Capacity' - While cleaning out Greg's storage unit, he and Amethyst are distracted by watching old episodes of their favorite sitcom, The Critic. - December 31, 1997 #'Marble Madness' - When droids from space descend towards warp pad zones, Steven and the Gems attempt to find out their purpose. - January 17, 1998 #'Rose's Scabbard' - Pearl takes Steven to a special place that belonged to Rose Quartz after Lion finds the scabbard for Rose's sword. - January 17, 1998 #'Shirt Club' - Steven and Buck make T-shirts featuring Steven's crudely drawn advertisement for Greg's guitar lessons. - January 24, 1998 #'A Story' - Greg tells Steven the story of how he met Rose Quartz. - January 24, 1998 #'The Message' - Steven and the Gems need Greg's help to retrieve a message being transmitted through a Gem artifact called a Wailing Stone. - February 7, 1998 #'Political Power' - After the Gems cause a power outage in Beach City, Steven helps Mayor Dewey control the situation. - February 7, 1998 #'The Return' - Steven helps evacuate Beach City in the face of an invasion from the Gem Homeworld by Peridot and the warrior Gem Jasper, but Garnet dies during the battle. Now kidnapped and trapped on the Gem Warship, Steven attempts to rescue the Gems, including two unfamiliar Gems named Ruby and Sapphire, from Peridot and Jasper's clutches. - This is the series' second half-hour special. - February 14, 1998 #'Full Disclosure' - Steven tries to avoid Connie so he doesn't have to tell her about his ordeal with the Homeworld Gems from the previous episode. - February 21, 1998 #'Joy Ride' - The cool kids take Steven out on a late-night joyride to lift his spirits, and end up discovering Peridot's escape pod. - February 21, 1998 #'Love Letters' - When Jamie the mailman falls in love with Garnet, Steven and Connie must help turn him down gently. - March 7, 1998 #'Reformed' - Amethyst keeps trying to find a new form to regenerate into while she, Steven and Garnet chase after a Gem monster loose in the temple. - March 7, 1998 #'Sworn to the Sword' - Connie, wanting to protect Steven, takes swordfighting lessons with Pearl. - March 14, 1998 #'Rising Tides, Crashing Skies' - Ronaldo investigates the Crystal Gems in a web documentary for his "Keep Beach City Weird" blog. - March 14, 1998 #'Keeping It Together' - While the Crystal Gems chase after Peridot in the Kindergarten, Steven and Garnet discover a dark secret while exploring its inner workings. - March 28, 1998 #'We Need to Talk' - After witnessing Steven and Connie fuse again, Greg explains to them how he learned about fusion from his time with Rose Quartz, hoping to pull it off himself in order to grow closer to her. - March 28, 1998 #'Chille Tid' - Steven is exhausted from searching the ocean for Jasper and Lapis Lazuli's fusion, Malachite, so Garnet has Pearl and Amethyst stay with him for a slumber party. Steven, discovering that he has the power of astral projection, is rattled by recurring dreams of Lapis. - April 18, 1998 #'Cry for Help' - When TV broadcasts are disrupted by a video signal emitted by Peridot from the Gem communication tower, Garnet chooses to fuse with Pearl into Sardonyx to destroy it, which dismays Amethyst. As the tower keeps being fixed, however, Steven and Amethyst are shocked to discover who's really behind it. - April 18, 1998 #'Keystone Hotel' - While she accompanies Greg and Steven on a road trip to another state and a visit to a motel, Garnet's anger over what Pearl did in the previous episode causes her to split into Ruby and Sapphire. - April 25, 1998 #'Friend Ship' - After the recent events, Pearl wants to redeem herself by capturing Peridot, who then traps the Crystal Gems in an old, abandoned Gem spaceship. - April 25, 1998 #'Onion Friend' - During a visit to Onion's house, Amethyst rekindles her friendship with his mother, Vidalia, while Onion shows Steven around his room. - May 2, 1998 #'Historial Friction' - Steven is asked by Jamie to participate in a play funded by Mayor Dewey about Beach City's founding, with Pearl stepping in to provide a more historically accurate script. - May 2, 1998 #'Catch and Release' - The Crystal Gems finally capture Peridot, but Steven suspects that she has information that the Crystal Gems need to know and attempts to learn what it is, allowing her to live in his bathroom. - May 9, 1998 #'When It Rains' - After Steven explains life on Earth to Peridot, and she experiences her first rainstorm, she decides to tell him about her mission: to locate an experimental Gem creation called the Cluster. - May 9, 1998 #'Back to the Barn' - At the barn, when Peridot and Pearl fight over who will lead the construction of a drill that will take the group to the Cluster's location, Steven suggests they build robots and compete with each other. - May 16, 1998 #'Too Far' - Peridot gets carried away with Gem gossip and reveals something about Amethyst, unintentionally offending her. - May 16, 1998 Season 3 (1998 - 1999) #'The Answer' - Garnet tells Steven the story of how Ruby and Sapphire first met and joined the Crystal Gems. - August 29, 1998 #'Sadie's Song' - Steven helps Sadie with an act for the annual Beach-a-Palooza talent show. - August 29, 1998 #'Steven's Birthday' - While celebrating his fourteenth birthday with the Gems, Greg, and Connie, Steven takes on a more adult form using his shapeshifting powers. However, this proves harmful to his human body. - September 5, 1998 #'It Could've Been Great' - Steven and the Gems travel to an information archive on the Moon to discover the Cluster's exact location. - September 5, 1998 #'Message Received' - Steven becomes devastated and mistrustful of Peridot after she steals a communication device from the Moon Base, which she uses to contact her leader, Yellow Diamond. - September 12, 1998 #'Log Date 7 15 2' - While Peridot is in turmoil over what she did in the previous episode, Steven listens to her audio diary and learns how she and Garnet learned to get along during their time at the barn, despite their radical differences. - September 12, 1998 #'In Too Deep' - Using his astral projection ability, Steven discovers that the Watermelon Stevens have formed their own civilization on Mask Island. However, when he sees Malachite on the island as well, the Gems head into action to fight Malachite as Alexandrite, with the Watermelon Stevens helping them. With the other Gems stranded on Mask Island and the Cluster beginning to show signs of forming, Steven and Peridot drill deep underground alone in order to stop the Cluster and save Earth. - This is the series' third half-hour special. - September 19, 1998 #'Same Old World' - Lapis Lazuli has nowhere left to go after being freed from her fusion with Jasper, so Steven shows her the locations Earth has to offer to find her a new home. - September 26, 1998 #'Barn Mates' - Steven tries to help Peridot and Lapis Lazuli resolve their past conflicts and get along at the barn. - September 26, 1998 #'Hit the Diamond' - A dispatch team of five Ruby soldiers arrive from Homeworld in search of the missing Earth mission leader. To protect Peridot, the Crystal Gems (with Garnet splitting into Ruby and Sapphire again) attempt to get rid of the gullible Rubies by challenging them to a game of baseball. - October 3, 1998 #'Steven Floats' - Upon returning home with the Gems, Steven discovers he has the ability to float in the air. However, after jumping too high, he becomes stuck in the sky; the Gems spend all night attempting to get him back on the ground. - October 3, 1998 #'Drop Beat Dad' - Sour Cream's estranged biological father Marty returns to Beach City and aids him in hosting a concert, much to the dismay of his stepdad, Yellowtail. - October 10, 1998 #'Mr. Greg' - In this special musical episode, after Greg suddenly comes into a great deal of money, he takes Steven and Pearl on a vacation to Empire City. However, Pearl is having trouble letting go of her resentment of Greg's relationship with Rose Quartz. - October 10, 1998 #'Beach City Drift' - When Steven and Connie run into Kevin, an obnoxious teenager who had harassed Stevonnie in an earlier episode, they fuse again to try to humiliate him by beating him in a car race. - October 10, 1998 #'Restaurant Wars' - When Steven accidentally re-ignites an old feud between restaurant owners Mr. Fryman and Kofi Pizza, it is up to Steven and the restaurant owners' children to try to stop the feud. - October 17, 1998 #'Gem Hunt' - Connie goes on her first mission with Steven and Pearl to find a corrupted Gem monster in the Great North, only to find two monsters being targeted by Jasper. - October 17, 1998 #'Monster Reunion' - When Steven's healing powers suddenly return, he re-releases the Centipeetle and attempts to heal her. He can't fully cure her corruption, but he learns from her about her history as a Homeworld officer abandoned on Earth at the end of the war. - October 24, 1998 #'Alone at Sea' - Steven and Greg take Lapis Lazuli on a boat ride to help her recover from her trauma. However, Jasper follows them and confronts Lapis, seeking to fuse into Malachite again. - October 24, 1998 #'Crack the Whip' - When Garnet and Pearl return to the Great North to look for Jasper, Amethyst is put in charge of Steven and Connie. They continue their battle training together and try to have a fun day in Beach City, but are interrupted by the reappearance of Jasper. - November 7, 1998 #'Steven vs. Amethyst' - Following the events of the previous episode, Amethyst's self-esteem has hit rock bottom. With Steven's rising power, Amethyst begins to suspect that she is now the weakest Gem on the team. This leads Steven and Amethyst to engage in a duel to see who really is the weakest Gem. - November 7, 1998 #'Greg the Babysitter' - When Steven asks Greg how he started working at the car wash, Greg tells Steven about a day he and Rose spent babysitting Sour Cream for Vidalia. - November 14, 1998 #'Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service' - Kiki has been having nightmares due to being overworked at Fish Stew Pizza when her sister skips work, so Steven helps by using his astral projection to go into Kiki's dreams. - November 14, 1998 #'Gem Harvest' - When Steven visits Lapis and Peridot at the barn, they get an unexpected visit from Greg's grumpy cousin Andy. To get to know his uncle and make him feel at home, Steven attempts to host a family dinner with Andy, Greg, and the Gems. - Note: This is the series' fourth half-hour special and the series' first Thanksgiving special. - November 21, 1998 #'Onion Gang' - Onion brings Steven into the woods to introduce him to his friends and have a fun day. - February 15, 1999 #'Three Gems and a Baby' - Greg tells Steven about his first winter as a baby: when Steven was only a few months old, the Gems were still struggling to understand that Rose Quartz had given up her form to allow Steven to be born and wasn't coming back. - February 15, 1999 #'Steven's Dream' - Steven begins to have a strange dream that causes him to cry, which he quickly realizes is related to Pink Diamond. When he asks the Gems to give him information about Pink Diamond, they refuse to give any, so Steven and Greg travel to Korea to find the truth themselves. - February 15, 1999 #'Adventures in Light Distortion' - After Greg is abducted by Blue Diamond, Steven and the Gems rush off into space with the Rubies' ship to rescue him. Faster-than-light travel has unexpected effects on the Gems' bodies, and in Steven's haste, he puts himself and the Gems in danger. - February 15, 1999 #'Gem Heist' - The Gems reach a space station that once belonged to Pink Diamond, and sneak in to rescue Greg, but in order to do so, they must play the roles they were made for, so as not to arouse suspicion - February 22, 1999 #'The Zoo' - Steven finds Greg in Pink Diamond's "Human Zoo", and tries to look for a way out. This proves easier said than done as the humans there are guided through a strictly scheduled and regimented life. - February 22, 1999 #'That Will Be All' - While Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond argue over their diverging ways of coping with Pink Diamond's death, Steven, Greg and the Crystal Gems attempt to escape the space station before they are discovered. - March 1, 1999 #'The New Crystal Gems' - Connie tells Steven the story of how she, Peridot, and Lapis attempted to take the Crystal Gems' places as the protectors of Beach City while he was in space. - March 1, 1999 #Rocknaldo - Ronaldo decides to join the Crystal Gems. However, once Steven lets him join the team, Ronaldo's self-centered attitude begins to try Steven's patience. - March 8, 1999 #'Tiger Millionaire 2' - When Amethyst quits wrestling at the abandoned warehouse, Steven continues doing so himself as Tiger Philanthropist. However, Steven soon begins to doubt the point of wrestling when the audience doesn't take to his new persona. - March 8, 1999 #'Doug Out' - Connie's father, Doug, investigates a break-in at Funland. He invites Steven and Connie to join him to stake out the amusement park. - March 15, 1999 #'The Good Lars' - The Cool Kids invite Steven, Lars and Sadie to a potluck. Steven and Sadie encourage Lars to bake a cake for the party, but Lars is insecure about revealing his baking skills. - March 15, 1999 #'Are You My Mom?' - Lars, Sadie, Onion and Jamie have mysteriously disappeared. While investigating the mystery, Steven comes across an unfamiliar Gem, who keeps asking "Are you my dad?". Steven and the Gems race to rescue all of Steven's friends from Aquamarine and Topaz, and find out the horrifying truth behind their actions, but as the stakes keep rising, Steven must make the most difficult decision of his life. - March 22, 1999 #'Wanted!' - Steven and Lars, stuck inside Topaz, try to look for a way to escape the Homeworld-bound ship. Their heartfelt conversation commiserating over their plight earns them Topaz's sympathy. Steven is put on trial before Blue and Yellow Diamond for Rose Quartz's assassination of Pink Diamond. During the trial, Steven's attorney, a Zircon, analyses the evidence and argues that the public account of Pink Diamond's death doesn't make sense, and suggests that the true facts of the case have been covered up. After escaping from the Diamonds, Steven and Lars encounter and befriend the "off-colors", a group of "defective" Gems who live in hiding from Gem society, but Lars dies after saving his friends, later came back to life. Steven is shocked with his healing powers makes Lars now shares the same powers as Lion. When Steven realizes that he can use Lars's hair to teleport himself back to Earth (via Lion's mane), he and Lars must make a difficult choice. - Note: This is the series' first one-hour special. - March 29, 1999 Season 4 (1999 - 2000) #'Dewey Wins' - Connie becomes upset with Steven following his return from Homeworld and ends her relationship with him. Feeling dejected, he decides to help Bill Dewey with his rather hopeless re-election campaign for mayor against Nanefua Pizza. - November 6, 1999 #'Gemcation' - As Steven remains depressed over Connie's silence, Greg and the Gems misinterpret his sadness and take him to a ranch house for a vacation to cheer him up. The vacation just puts Steven more on edge, until he eventually tells Greg what it is he's upset about. - November 6, 1999 #'Raising the Barn' - When Lapis and Peridot learn what happened to Steven on Homeworld, Lapis wants to flee Earth to avoid getting caught up in another Gem war. However, Peridot wants to stay on Earth to protect it and has a hard time trying to tell Lapis how she feels. - November 13, 1999 #'Back to the Kindergarten' - With Peridot upset over Lapis leaving Earth, Steven and Amethyst decide to help her cheer up by attempting to plant flowers at the utterly barren Kindergarten. - November 13, 1999 #'Sadie Killer' - Steven and the Cool Kids start a band, but they have trouble finding their sound. They decide to recruit Sadie, who writes a dark song about her frustrating job at the Big Donut; but that same job keeps her from actually participating in the band. - November 20, 1999 #'Kevin Party' - Kevin is throwing a party, and invites Steven only so he can show up as Stevonnie. Steven doesn't want to go at first, but changes his mind when Kevin reveals that Connie will be there. When they see each other, Kevin decides to help Steven get his ex back so they can fuse. - November 20, 1999 #'Stranded!' - Steven and Connie travel through Lion's mane to visit Lars. When they reach the other side, they discover that Lars and the Off-Color Gems have stolen a spaceship from Emerald and are now on the run from their pursuers. Stevonnie crash-lands in a jungle on an alien moon and, unable to contact Lars, must fend for themself. They discover that the moon houses an abandoned Gem base and orbits a former Gem colony, and have a strange dream involving Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond. - Note: This is the series' sixth half-hour special. - December 4, 1999 #'Your Mother and Mine' - Steven brings Garnet to meet Lars and his off-color crew. The Off-Colors' beliefs about Rose Quartz have been skewed by Homeworld propaganda, so Garnet tells them the history of Rose's rebellion from the Crystal Gems' perspective. - December 11, 1999 #'The Big Show' - In this documentary-style episode, Steven records the rise of Sadie's new band, Sadie Killer and the Suspects. The band hires Greg as their manager, who hooks them up with producer Sunshine Justice for a performance in Empire City, though Sadie worries about her mother getting in the way. - December 11, 1999 #'Pool Hop' - Garnet spends a day trying to behave unpredictably, attempting to train her future vision to account for the unexpected. When she and Steven eventually discover some homeless kittens, Garnet admits how lost and stressed she feels when she doesn't know what the future holds. - March 18, 2000 #'Letters to Lars' - Lars receives a letter from Steven updating him about the current goings-on in Beach City. While the town and its population are changing, the now-former mayor Bill Dewey is having trouble trying to find his place in the new status quo. - March 18, 2000 #'Can't Go Back' - After Ronaldo sees Lapis's barn on the moon, Steven goes up there to try to persuade her to return to Earth. He almost convinces her, but ends up scaring her away after experiencing another dream about Pink Diamond. - March 25, 2000 #'A Single Pale Rose' - Steven confronts Pearl about the shattering of Pink Diamond, but she can't answer his questions. But when Pearl asks him to venture inside her gem to retrieve her cell phone, Steven discovers the secret that Pearl swore to keep long ago. - March 25, 2000 #'Now We're Only Falling Apart' - After finding out that Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond, Garnet unfuses and Sapphire runs off, devastated. To try and calm her down, Steven and Pearl go after her and tell her the story of how Pink Diamond became Rose Quartz. - April 2, 2000 #'What's Your Problem?' - With Ruby missing, Steven and Amethyst go looking for her. Steven takes the search seriously while Amethyst goofs off, but her reasons behind it soon become clear. - April 2, 2000 #'The Question' - Ruby decides to explore her own life separate from Sapphire, and has a Wild West adventure as a lonesome cowboy with the help of Steven, Amethyst, and Greg. Although she has fun, she still misses Sapphire, and she returns to her with an important question to ask. - April 9, 2000 #'Made of Honor' - As Ruby and Sapphire plan their wedding, Sapphire wishes that their friends from the war could be there to see it. Steven releases Bismuth, catches her up on everything, and tries to convince her to go to the wedding. - April 9, 2000 #'Reunited' - The wedding of Ruby and Sapphire, with the Gems and several Beach City citizens in attendance, goes without a hitch and Garnet reforms. However, during the reception, Blue and Yellow Diamond arrive and awaken the Cluster. While the Crystal Gems, with the Cluster's support, fight the Diamonds, Steven tries to get them to listen to the truth about Pink Diamond. - Note: This is the series' seventh half-hour special. - April 23, 2000 #'Legs from Here to Homeworld' - Steven tells Blue and Yellow Diamond that their final attack on the Earth corrupted the remaining Gems on the planet, instead of destroying them outright as intended. The three together attempt to cure Centipeetle's corruption, and almost succeed. To try to finish the job and cure all the corrupted Gems, Blue, Yellow, and the Crystal Gems travel to Homeworld to seek White Diamond's help. - May 6, 2000 #'Familiar' - Steven struggles to adapt to life as a Diamond. With the help of Pearl, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, he hopes to find out more about Pink Diamond to familiarize himself with his new life on Homeworld. Along with that, he tries to find a way to get all four Diamonds together to finally heal the corrupted Gems. - May 6, 2000 #'Together Alone' - Steven and the gang plan a ball for all of Homeworld in order to get all four Diamonds together in one room and possibly discuss curing Gem corruption. Steven is frustrated when White Diamond doesn't show up, and matters go from bad to worse. - May 13, 2000 #'Escapism' - With Steven and Connie trapped in a prison tower, and the other Crystal Gems on Homeworld poofed, Steven tries using his psychic powers to contact Bismuth for aid. However, he ends up in the body of a Watermelon Steven on Mask Island, and has to find a way to get to her. - May 13, 2000 #'Battle of Heart and Mind' - For their biggest mission yet, Steven, Connie, and the rest of the Crystal Gems attempt to change the way the Diamonds see Steven, other Gems, and themselves. - Note: This is the series' second one-hour special. - May 27, 2000 #'Lion 5: Diamond Fight' - When Steven and Connie heard that Dogcopter will get his own TV series, they hear a weird earthquake, and then Diamonds comes here to fight Steven. - October 26, 2000 #'Cookie Cat's Return' - Steven knowed that his favorite ice cream cookies called "Cookie Cat" will rebooted, but the Cookie Cat turns out to be evil and tries to destroy Big Donut, but Steven eats him (off-screen). - October 26, 2000 #'Arcade Mania 2' - Garnet is again playing Meat Beat Mania, but Steven can't stop her and falls asleep. - November 5, 2000 #'Grand Fight' - Steven and the Crystal Gems heard that Diamonds will destroy the earth, and then Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl has poofed except Steven, the Diamonds try to poof Steven, but they are not having power to do it. Then Steven is trapped in Homeworld again, Off Colors are trapped too. Steven helps with Off Colors to face the Yellow Diamond, succesfully, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl regenerated, and they get the Yellow Diamond ship, so they get to the Homeworld for Steven finding. Steven was found, and he's again back to the earth. Everyone excited that Steven's back. - November 5, 2000 #'Watching Steven Universe Together' - The live-action segment features a group of animators ordered a VHS of the Complete Season One of Steven Universe. - November 12, 2000 #'Too Cold' - Steven is meeting a new gem, Ice. - November 12, 2000 #'Time Controller' - Someone heard that Evil Diamond come to the Earth, to control the time. Steven is worried at this successful villain. - Note: This is the series' eighth half-hour special and the series' finale. - November 26, 2000 Category:Episode list Category:Alternate Reality